1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to beverage containers and nets, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved net forming method utilizing an improved beverage container that is securable to successive beverage containers to form a net.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beverage containers are typically formed of recycling material such as aluminum, but heretofore the packaging for securing the beverage containers have been formed contemporarily of a polymeric, flexible web including a series of circumferential bands to frictionally adhere and secure the containers therewithin. These bands are disposed and due to their polymeric construction, do not decompose and are accordingly difficult to dispose or recycle. The instant invention attempts to overcome prior art container packaging arrangements wherein the same provides a packaging container construction enabling its interweaving with associate packaging containers to form netting for use in tennis courts, hammocks, fruit, plant or vegetable support, and the like. Examples of the prior art packaging arrangements include U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,484 to Cunningham setting forth a multiapertured package stretchable to overlie and secure containers therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,626 to Dreyfus sets forth a packaging container formed of a webbed shape material with apertures and bands therethrough and formed with a central handle for transport of the containers therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,350 to Bolton sets forth a packaging container utilizing a polygonal retainer element formed with nodules for securement of the containers therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,598 to Quelch sets forth a flexible, polymeric container wherein concentric openings are arranged to receive bottles and the like therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,149 to Oliff sets forth an article carrier of a unitary blank formed with apertures and anchoring tabs whereupon bottles projected through the apertures and circumferentially oriented tabs secure a bottle in association with the bottle caps.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved packaging container, and particularly a net forming method, wherein an improved packaging container is securable to associate containers to form netting therefrom for reclamation and recycling of the container.